


The New Arrival

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eleanor is about to give birth and is really anxious about it but Jasper squeezes their hand comfortingly and reassures that everything will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It is a few years since King Simon’s death following which Eleanor and Liam were found to be legitimate so Liam is now on the throne. Although Jasper and Eleanor spent a few months apart they eventually realised how much they wanted to be together and they are now expecting their first child.

Jasper mumbled something incoherent as he felt the sharp nudge to his side, presuming that Eleanor was dreaming. However as he began to roll over to get out of her way he heard her panicked voice and immediately his eyes flew open as he turned to face her.

‘Jasper, I think it’s time,’ she told him through clenched teeth, her voice strained.

Even in the dark Jasper could see that Eleanor’s beautiful face was contorted in pain, her jaw clenched tightly while her hands gripped her swollen stomach. ‘It’s okay, I’m here,’ he assured her, trying to hide his own panic from her.

Throwing back the covers of their large ornate bed he reached over to his bedside table to turn on the overhead light and grab his phone. With shaking fingers he dialled the emergency driver who was on standby to transport them to the hospital before turning back to face Eleanor.

When Eleanor felt Jasper’s warm hand clasping hers she opened her eyes, trying to steady her breathing as she met his gaze. As soon as she did she felt some of the anxiety drain away, seeing the clear focus in Jasper’s eyes.

‘The driver is going to be here in a few minutes,’ he told her calmly as his fingers skimmed over her belly, sending a wave of relaxation through her. Nodding at him she did her best to smile, trying to focus on something other than the pain that was about to come again.

‘Can you stand?’ Jasper asked her as he moved around to her side of the best quickly, reaching down to wrap a supportive arm around her waist. Shuffling over to the edge of the bed she stood slowly, leaning on Jasper while she got her balance.

The next events passed in a blur, interspersed by the sharp shooting pain of contractions that felt like they were tearing through Eleanor’s stomach. Being extremely gentle Jasper had helped her into a pair of flat shoes and wrapped her coat around her shoulders, grabbing their previously prepared hospital bag as he guided her out of the large, yet quaint home they now shared and into the dark car which was waiting outside.

It had taken what felt like years for them to get to the hospital, although the driver had easily navigated the almost empty streets, the moon lighting the night sky. Throughout the journey Jasper had not let go of her hand and she had squeezed it hard every time a contraction racked her body, probably causing him some significant pain too. However Jasper hadn’t complained, instead murmuring to her comfortingly about their surroundings as he tried to take her mind off the pain, making her laugh despite her discomfort.

Now she was laid in a large hospital bed in a private room, a machine attached to her stomach showing the baby’s heartbeat on a small screen beside her. Jasper stood by her side gently dabbing a cold cloth to her forehead, his hand still firmly clenching hers.

‘How’s the pain?’ he asked her after another contraction washed through her, watching as she breathed heavily. Every time she had a contraction it made him feel more helpless as he had to stand and watch her suffer the pain and it almost felt as if he was having to bear the pain along with her.

Glancing up at him Eleanor suddenly caught a flicker of anxiety cross Jasper’s face, the first sign she had seen that he was uncomfortable. ‘Worse than I expected,’ she murmured before she saw his face pale, ‘but it’ll all be worth it once the baby’s here right?’ she added.

‘Do you want me to get the nurse?’ Jasper asked anxiously.

Shaking her head Eleanor smiled weakly at him, ‘no, I’m fine honestly,’ she told him. However, the panic on his face was now sending hers into overdrive and she had to squeeze her eyes shut to try and calm herself down. ‘How are you doing?’ she asked, peeping briefly at him.

Hearing her quiet question Jasper suddenly felt guilt hit him in the chest like a punch - he should be reassuring her not the other way around. Shaking his head quickly he took a deep breath, pushing his fears out of his mind and focussing again on reassuring Eleanor. ‘So long as you’re okay then so am I,’ he told her, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead; ‘you’re doing amazingly Eleanor.’

Scoffing Eleanor met his gaze with a hint of humour glimmering in her eyes, ‘I haven’t done anything yet,’ she told him with a weak smile.

Leaning down to press a soft kiss to her mouth Jasper smiled at her warmly, ‘you are the strongest person I know and you’re going to get through this just fine,’ he whispered, ‘and at the end we’ll have a beautiful baby to take home.’

As she heard his words an image of a baby Jasper with brilliant blue eyes and brown floppy hair flashed into her mind and she couldn’t help but beam up at Jasper. ‘I can’t wait,’ she told Jasper before she was squeezing his hand through as another burst of pain shot through her stomach.

Jasper glanced up when the midwife entered the room and as he watched her study the chart on the screen he felt panic churn in his gut as he saw her brows furrow briefly. Not wanting to alert Eleanor he silently observed as she pressed one of the emergency buttons beside the bed and began adjusting some of the equipment, her fingers working swiftly.

Within seconds a tall, slim doctor had entered the room and Jasper felt his anxiety rise even higher as he watched him pull on a pair of white latex gloves as he exchanged a loaded glance with the midwife. ‘Is everything okay?’ he asked, keeping his tone level as Eleanor glanced nervously at the screen.

When the doctor paused for a moment before answering he felt his senses tingling. Something was wrong and he could feel it.

‘The baby is fine, there is just a slight complication,’ the doctor told him. ‘The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby’s head and so they are being deprived of oxygen. We need to deliver baby as soon as possible to ensure they don’t suffer any long term damage,’ he informed Jasper and Eleanor as he began shifting the bed sheets so that Eleanor’s bottom half was exposed.

His voice taking on a calm yet firm tone he barely gave them a second to comprehend what he had just said before he crouched before Eleanor. ‘Your highness I need you to do as I tell you okay? The faster we can get baby out, the better.’

Catching sight of Eleanor’s shaky head movement as she nodded her understanding to the doctor, Jasper’s gaze diverted to her and when he saw the expression on her face he felt his heart crack. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide and filled with tears, her fear evident, and it killed Jasper inside. ‘Hey,’ he whispered, catching her attention as he squeezed her hand firmly, ‘you can do this.’

As a tear fell down her cheek Eleanor nodded at him, a new look of determination crossing her face as she turned back to face the doctor. Following his order to push she bent her chin into her chest and just as she was about to stop, the pain and fatigue overwhelming her she heard Jasper’s soothing voice over the commotion in her head.

‘Well done baby, keeping going,’ Jasper murmured to her as he keep his gaze firmly fixed on the line displaying their baby’s heartbeat, fearing if he took his eyes off of it for a minute it might disappear. He didn’t want to think about what the doctor or midwife were doing, how much blood there was or what terrifying silver tool was being brandished, but on Eleanor and his baby. ‘That’s it, keep breathing,’ he whispered as he clasped Eleanor’s hand with all of his strength, almost as if he could transfer some of it to Eleanor.  
Right at that moment Jasper knew that he would do anything, even offer his own life, to ensure that their baby was born healthy and safely.

As Eleanor tried to concentrate on keeping her breath steady and even she abruptly sensed what felt like a pop down below and when she heard Jasper’s sharp intake of breath she panicked, wildly turning her to face him. ‘What’s wrong, what’s happened?’ she asked in a high pitched, shaky voice.

‘The baby’s head is out,’ Jasper whispered to her, a huge grin slowly spreading across his face as he looked at her in bewilderment. Before she even had a chance to process what was happening Eleanor was urged to push again and their baby was born into the doctors waiting arms.

‘Congratulations, you have a little girl,’ the doctor told them happily, quickly wiping their baby and lifting her up to rest her on Eleanor’s chest as the noise of her crying filled the room. For a second all Eleanor could do was stare at the beautiful face that was now facing her as her arms flailed, her head covered in a small patch of dark hair. As their new baby opened her eyes to look at her mother for the first time Eleanor felt her heart melt as she was immediately overcome by a wave of love for the delicate bundle as she wrapped her gently in her arms.

‘She is gorgeous just like her mother,’ Jasper murmured as he felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at his new family, feeling overwhelmed by love. ‘I can’t believe what just happened, you’re amazing.’

Glancing up at Jasper Eleanor was surprised to see moisture in his eyes as he leant down to press a kiss to her lips and stroke a finger gently across their daughter’s cheek, her cries subsiding.

‘Dad, would you like to cut the cord?’ Hearing the unfamiliar name it took Jasper a few moments to realise that the doctor was talking to him but once he did a look of concern flashed across his face. Seeing this the doctor laughed slightly, handing him a pair of large scissor like cutters, ‘don’t worry, you won’t hurt her. Neither Eleanor nor the baby will feel any pain.’

Reassured Jasper reached out to take the cutters, positioning them where the doctor indicated and squeezing them closed, surprised to find that the cord felt spongy and soft.  
Handing back the scissors Jasper returned to Eleanor’s side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he moved her hair back from her face. ‘So what shall we call her?’ Eleanor asked, unable to tear her eyes away from their beautiful new arrival, watching as Jasper reached out to touch her hand and she wound her tiny fingers around his, grasping tightly with strength that was surprising for a new born.

‘What about Amelia?’ Jasper asked, the name seeming to fit, ‘we could spell it with an e so that it matches your name,’ he suggested.

‘Emelia Frost,’ Eleanor spoke the name out loud, watching as their daughter opened her eyes at the sound of her voice almost as if she were responding. ‘I like it.’

‘Don’t you want her name to be Henstridge?’ Jasper asked confused, never having considered her name before. ‘I don’t think your mother will approve of Frost.’

‘I don’t care what my mother thinks, she is not controlling any part of my daughter’s life,’ Eleanor told him with a smile as she reached up to press her lips to Jasper’s in a loving gesture.

Eleanor had never really considered having children of her own, thinking of them as simply a noisy, messy hindrance to her usual lifestyle but when she had found out about her pregnancy and seen the look of pure joy on Jasper’s face as he heard the news she had found that she was pleased. When she had seen Emelia’s tiny body on her sonogram she had found herself feeling surprisingly maternal and protective of their baby and she had started getting excited as she and Jasper had decorated the nursery, picking out stuffed animals and little shoes. Now she felt happiness bursting out of her, her love for Jasper and Emelia consuming her even though her daughter had been born for less than an hour.

Lying in her hospital bed clutching her daughter, with her future husbands arm wrapped around her she knew there was nowhere else in the world she would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
